Kanemitsu Ruru
|image = |caption = Kanemitsu Ruru, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-Present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Kanemitsu Ruru was born on September 2, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was active as a musical actress. 2016 Kanemitsu participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. 2017 In late 2017, Kanemitsu took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Kanemitsu accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kanemitsu and the other finalists who accepted their invitations were introduced, and performed in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 From February 22 to March 3, Kanemitsu performed in the 2018 revival of the musical Nettai Danshi, which starred Yajima Maimi as the lead."「熱帯男子」ビジュアル解禁、日替わり島民ゲストに初演キャストら" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-12-31. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Honoka, who was in Coco Smile with Tamura Meimi. |-|Education= As of April 2018, Kanemitsu is currently in her first year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Kanemitsu's given name, Ruru, means "detain" (留; ru) repeated (々). |-|Nicknames= *'Ru-tan' (るーたん): . Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) *'Nickname:' Ru-tan (るーたん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Drawing portraits of people, sleeping a long time *'Hobbies:' Making things (cooking and handcrafts), playing with dogs *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Favorite Music Genre:' Musical, Jpop *'Favorite Sports:' Running, Badminton *'Favorite Food:' Hamburger steaks made by her mother, gummies *'Motto:' "Take a chance" (当たって砕けよ; Atatte kudakeyo) *'Looks Up To:' Makino Maria Works Theater *2011.06.18~19 Peterpan the Musical *2014.08.19 Nicky *2015.08.14~16 Jackie! *2016.08.20~23 Maria to Midori no Princess *2017.08.04~06 Boukenshatachi ~Kono Umi no Kanata e~ *2018 Nettai Danshi Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She wants to meet Makino Maria. *She wanted to move from musicals into becoming an idol. *She previously auditioned for Morning Musume, and her dream is to join the group. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after a friend introduced her to the 2012 Hello! Project drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, and she saw the cute Michishige Sayumi. *Her room was shown on episode 7 of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ to be decorated with Morning Musume goods. *She is bad with sweets (although she can eat gummies). *For her birthday instead of a cake, she eats jelly. *Ruru's weak point is haunted houses. See Also *Gallery:Kanemitsu Ruru *List:Kanemitsu Ruru Discography Featured In *List:Kanemitsu Ruru Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile Category:2005 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:September Births Category:Virgo Category:Members currently attending middle school